In the art, devices for providing connections between conductors (e.g., wires or cables) for electrical current are known. Electrical connector devices intended for use in the environment of electrical power transmission systems for conveying electricity from photovoltaic cells are known.
Published US patent application US 2011/0111612 A1 describes and illustrates an electrical connector structure for multi-strand conductors, in which a post-shaped contact is crimped onto the end of one conductor to form the male connector, and a cylindrically-shaped contact is crimped onto the end of another conductor to form the female connector. The post-shaped contact of the male connector is surrounded by a cylindrical shroud which is configured to surround and cover the female connector, when the male and female connectors are engaged. Sealing washers are employed towards creating a moisture-resistant seal where the post- and cylindrically-shaped contacts meet.
International application publication no. WO 2010/089023 A1 describes and illustrates electrical plug connectors which employ releasable clip and releasing tab structures, for holding the male and female connectors together.
US D626,068 illustrates and claims the ornamental appearance of an electrical connector with a locking and release device.
International application publication no. WO 2010/066399 A1 describes and illustrates an electrical connector, in which the end of the conductor is captured within a clamp structure, which forms part of an electrical contact, which is, in turn surrounded by a shell to form a connector structure.
While the devices described in these publications, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, generally work for their intended purpose, the following describes an improved electrical connector system, and method for making same.